Tomodachi
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: Kiyota faces the worst of the worst in his life.... the death of his one and only true friend [OC] [One-shot]


When I thought about this fic, I was thinking of an unlikely situation for an unlikely SD character. I came up with this…

Note: When this fic was in the writing process, it was under the title: **Somebody Kill Me…**

**Tomodachi**

Someone kill me. Now. Just kill me. This is not happening. This IS NOT happening. _Those thoughts drummed into my head as I watch the paramedics dragged the body bag into the back of the ambulance. _No, no, no…_ I saw her healthy and living just now. She was lughing. She was happy. There is no way that this happened. I must be dreaming. This is a nightmare, right? I'll wake up from this, right? Right? _Someone wake me up… now…

_I could not hear anything anymore. I was sitting in the corner, tears streaming on my cheeks. I still could not believe that anything had happened._

"Kiyota…"_ came a soft murmur. Where? Where? I searched into the void in my heart now. _"Kiyota… open your eyes, please…" _That sweet voice… _"Kiyota…"_ I want to open my eyes. But I cannot face reality right now… no, not with this pain. It is easier to run, to hide. _

_"Kiyota… please…" the pleas were foreboding. I cannot. A vision arose in my inner eye. It was beautiful. It was… _

"Midori…" 

_~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~_

It was a normal day in school. I always had to rush because Takato-sensei held early morning practices. I was never late. Never. But today, blaming cramming school, I woke up late and therefore was late. Okay, I'm contradicting my words. 

"Usoi…" was Maki's first words as I entered the gym.

"Let me off a bit, Maki-san… I blame cramming school!" Maki sighed at my utterly loud response and started giving me punishment. I sighed. I hate early morning practices…

I yawned, letting everyone see how tired I was from practice. It is tough being Kiyota Nobunaga, you know. Practice, school, more practice, and then cramming school.

"Close that mouth, will ya?" I smirked as a response. The speaker, who was coincidently on my left, shook her head. She combed through her short, green hair and sighed. " I give…"

"In or up?" I asked, mocking my curiosity. 

"Both! You never learn, Nobu-kun…"

"Oh give me slack, Midori! I had extra work to finish for cramming school…" I started explaining. Midori gave me a look. 

"Why are you even attending cramming school? Isn't being in Kainan enough for your parents?" she asked. I gave her a shrug; my answer to things that only she understood. I do not want to talk about it now. She had been my friend ever since we were about six or seven years old. I cannot remember. It was so long that we had understood each other's gestures. 

"Monou! Kiyota! Pay attention!" the teacher shouted at us. We quickly straightened up and tried to do so.

Lunch… I loved that a lot since I had my homemade meals on the roof with Midori. We always do. It was our routine. I was halfway throughout my meal when I noticed she was staring at me. 

"Nani?"

"You planning to tell me about your cramming school?" she asked. I sighed. 

"I had a fight with my step-dad… he said I was fooling around. Not studying… coming back late… I told him about cramming school but he didn't believe me. He said I was wasting my time… waiting for me to turn out to be a delinquent. He'd love to kick me out…" I trailed off, fighting the urge to actually vent my anger. Midori placed her hand on my white knuckles, like she had always done when I got mad or frustrated. I still do not know why it calms me down a great deal. But it did. She smiled at me. 

"Quit cramming school… I'll help you," she offered. It was a good deal. Midori was brilliant in studies and my mother had no qualms about our friendship… No… I cannot trouble her… "And don't think you're troubling me… What kind of friend doesn't help her friend in need?" I pointed my finger at her.

"You," I went, she pounced on me. She started pulling my hair.

"Get a haircut! You look like a girl!" 

"Better than you!" I retaliated, trying to pry her hands away from my hair. It hurt. My comment just made her more aggressive. We finally stopped, with me in pain. Midori was a tomboy to the bone. 

"Nobu-kun… you think… we'll stay best pals forever?" she suddenly asked, staring at the sky. I glanced over at her and smiled.

"What kind of question is that?" I answered, crossing my arms with mock arrogance," You're not a friend anymore…' she gave me a shocked look," you're family. You'd think after all these years we can't stick together?" She smiled at me and toyed with my hair. 

"Still… it was a miracle that we became friends…" I nodded. It definitely was a miracle. 

We planned to meet after I handed my request of termination to cramming school. She had decided to even treat me to dinner after. Of course, it was ramen. We were passed many other stalls, heading to the ramen stall, when Midori stopped at one of the stalls, which was selling friendship bands. 

"Hey, Nobu-kun… Let's get that," she pointed to two leather friendship bands. I gave her a look. Kiyota Nobunaga is way too cool to wear friendship bands. "It's funny that the both of us had been friends for so long and not have friendship bands, don't you think?" I do not know why but that hopeful look on her face made me buy it for her. She smiled at me before glancing down at the band. She obviously loved it.

"Here's the plan…" I heard Midori say. She took out a piece of paper and shoved it in my face. It was a schedule aptly titled, 'Schedule for Kiyota Nobunaga, the dumb monkey.' I glared at her. How could she? "Just bring this schedule everywhere you go so you can remember when and what you're supposed to be doing. I highlighted our meetings so that we could do our homework and assessments." She pointed to the red highlight parts of the schedule. She began explaining the other parts and what it meant. Soon after, she had finished. I kept the schedule. 

"Thanks," I mumbled. She smiled at me. 

"I'm your best pal, remember?"

The days passed with me following Midori's schedule, much to my seniors' surprise. It was before the second practice Jin tapped my shoulder as I glanced at the schedule again, absentmindedly.

"Kiyota-san, how's everything?" he asked, nicely. Jin was a nice guy. He is so nice that he managed to win the hearts of many girls, including Midori's. I know it'll take the apocalypse to get her to actually admit that she likes him but I can tell. I am her best friend after all. 

"Heiki!" I answered in my usual manner," Midori got me to quit cramming school." I had said the last three words quietly. Besides my green haired best pal, Jin knew I had cramming school. He actually found out because he coincidently lived close to the building.

"That's great, no more late nights, then?" 

"No, I just spend the three hours before coming to practice to do my work. Then, I meet Midori at her place and spend two hours there," I explained.

"You're really getting serious, Kiyota," I was surprised to hear Maki say that. 

"Iya, Maki-san… Midori offered to help out!" I went. Maki smirked at me.

"She always looks out for you."

"Yeah," Jin sighed," I wish I had someone who does that…" Huh? Are they actually feeling like they are missing something? Does that mean I have something they don't? Maki grabbed my arm and looked at the leather band on my wrist.

"Hey, this is new," he commented. I pulled my hand away, my face feeling warm. Jin chuckled.

"Did Midori pester you to get it?"

"No," I answered," I bought it for her. Now, don't bother me about it!"

"Ah! Someone's embarrassed," Maki teased, poking at my face. I glared at him. 

"Anyway, let's get down to practice before Takato-sensei grill us with punishment," Jin suggested, stopping the team captain from further embarrassing me. 

"In other words, you have to find the formula for this sequence… Like this…" Midori pointed out. I nodded, finally understanding what the teacher had been talking about for weeks. "Okay… let's get our English assignment done." She took out the instructions that we were given. 

"Write a short essay on your 'Aspirations' of your future. It should be about three hundred and fifty to five hundred words long," I read it out loud. 

"Aspirations?" Midori looked at me with a weird look. It was a hard word. I took out my Japanese-English dictionary and looked for the word.

"Means 'goal'… So this is like a long term goal thing," I muttered, not liking the essay at all.

"Okay… why don't we do a draft first today? This assignment is due next Monday. We have three days to finish this." I agreed to that plan and silently thank whoever was above for giving me a friend like Midori. 

I glanced at another schedule I had in my hands. It was for the midterms examination due in two weeks, which meant no practice for a month. Good thing that I have been studying with Midori. She had been great help, as usual. Not that I would admit… Well, maybe if she's nice. 

"Nobu-kun, matte!" Midori called out for me. I stopped, waiting for her to come beside me. She had a smile on her face.

"What is it?" I gave her a look of annoyance. She knew something I do not.

"Tanada-sensei just spoke to me. She said there's a dance course that she got me into," she announced. I smiled at her. Tanada-sensei was our English teacher. She obviously read Midori's essay to find out her aspiration: to be a dancer.

"She also gave me a good piece of advice," she grinned at me.

"What did she say?" Her answer was a shake of her head.

"I won't tell you." She ran off, the grin still plastered on her face.

"Midori!" I chased after her.

Finally I caught up with her and we started talking about other things. She had blatantly refused to tell me what Tanada-sensei had told her. She'll tell me soon. We walked down a small road. It was usually busy when I came home late. Now, it was bare, which was good. We were talking so much until Midori realized she had dropped her band. She panicked. 

"It's okay… I'll get you another one," I reassured her but she insisted, saying it was 'special' and ran off to find it. Of course, I had chased her and saw her bending down to pick it up in the middle of the road. She had not notice the speeding sports car headed for her. I did. And I could not prevent her from taking the full brunt of the accident.

"Midori!" I shouted, running towards her unmoving form. _That did not happen… she is not what she is… _"Midori!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_She died… because of a stupid friendship band! She DIED!! My eyes were suddenly filled with light. It had somehow forced me to open my eyes. I looked around and found myself on a hospital bed. Why am I here? My mother had already started fussing over me. _

_"Ma… Where's Midori now?" I asked her like a child. She started sobbing again. That was my answer from her. It was confirmed. Midori died… Just like that, in front of my own eyes. I had lost the most precious person in my life. _

_A lot of people came over my place as I had refused to go to school. News had spread about Midori's death. My mother told me that I could not remain this way. Maki and Jin had tried to convince me to return. There's no way I will go back to school. Not without Midori. _

_"Nobu-chan…" My mother called out to me. I looked at her and turned back to looking out the window. "Your English teacher wanted you to read this… I'll put it on your side table." At that, she left. I took the paper, realizing it was Midori's essay. Why would Tanada-sensei pass this to me? It had a small note on top of it in pencil, obviously in Tanada-sensei's handwriting. 'Read the essay, Kiyota.' Since I had nothing better to do…_

**My Aspirations**

By Monou Midori

Ever since I saw the break-dancers on television when I was small, I had always wanted to be a dancer. Not just any dancer, one that had experience in every genre of dancing. I want to go around the world and discover the different dances they have. It would be a great adventure. I also would like to come up with a piece that has a mix of different types of these dances. In other words, I want to choreograph different dances. I have started a few simple dances on my own. It was a mixture of disco and line dancing. I call it the 'Line Disco'. So far I got good responses from it. I'm still not pleased from it. There are still a lot of things I can do to improve the dance. I guess I need more experience.

That is my own goal for myself but I tend to have more than one, which I believe I should mention. I had been a friend with a certain person ever since we were six. When we met, he was crying because the other kids bullied him. He was new then, so I could not blame him. I was scary for a six-year-old kid. I mean look at me now. Anyway, I had scared the kids away and told him to be strong. In the end, he had tagged along with me ever since. Now, he's not that scared little kid anymore, but a strong, wonderful person to be with. I still have to look out for him though. It was not long ago when I found out he had been attending cramming school, on top of having the much rumored 'killer' practices that the basketball team has. I could not believe it when I found out. Of course, I persuaded him to quit. It was already too much for him to bear. I had decided to help him out a bit by teaching him after practice. I even made a schedule! 

Now what does this have anything to do with my aspirations? I care for him so much that I want him to be happy. It had been an embedded goal for me to see him cheerful. He is a goal of another reason too. I would like to marry him someday so that I could take care of him, make sure he fulfill happiness. I guess that goal has to wait. Now, I would like to see him be slightly glad. I never want to see him sad, frustrated or angry. It is not his nature at all.

~~~End~~~

Cheez! Why do I write my OC's dying most of the time?! I mean first my OC from 'Bring Me to Life', now this?! [Dies from wondering why…]


End file.
